Kitayama Shizuku/Relationships
Kitayama Ushio Ushio is Shizuku's father, who loves her and spoils her very much. Kitayama Benio Benio is Shizuku's mother. They are close enough as daughter and mother should be as it seems they often chat about everyday news. She wanted to know more about Tatsuya from Shizuku and conducted an investigation on him because she was worried about her children's safety due to getting involved in some kind of danger due to Tatsuya (whose background was then, more or less unknown). She later on got to know about Tatsuya being Maya's son through her connection within the 10 MC and informed Shizuku. Kitayama Wataru Wataru is her younger brother but is unable to use magic. She loves him dearly as a brother and takes great care of him. Wataru also likes her sister so much that he intends to help her in future as a magic engineer (on Tatsuya's advice, when Wataru met him the first time) even if he has no magic ability. Mitsui Honoka Honoka is Shizuku's closest friend and rival since primary (elementary) school. They both see each other as a formidable opponent which drove them together since no one else could reach their level. Upon entering First High, after witnessing Miyuki's unfathomable strength, she becomes the new bar for what they want to achieve. Shizuku also understands Honoka's feelings and works to support her relationship with Tatsuya, even as going as far to stage a situation where Honoka could finally confess to him. Shizuku understands Honoka greatly and is a very good friend of her. They share many secrets and personal information just like siblings. Shiba Tatsuya It's implied by her mother that Shizuku possesses some unique feelings for Tatsuya, though unspecified as whether it is love or admiration. During the Nine Schools Competition, his skills alone impressed her enough that she attempted to hire him on the spot, although unsuccessful. Aside from that she maintains a fairly low-key relationship with Tatsuya. She knows that Tatsuya is part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, though not his abilities as a Strategic-Class Magician. During the Visitor Arc, Shizuku supplied Tatsuya with information concerning the origins of the parasites from her acquaintance Raymond Clark during her time in America. In Volume 13, when Shizuku and Kanon were teamed up against Miyuki and defeated, Tatsuya told them that they forgot to work as a team when fighting against Miyuki. In Volume 17 Shizuku is informed by her parents (mother), that Tatsuya and Miyuki are from the Yotsuba, and also, Miyuki is the next head and Tatsuya and Miyuki aren't siblings but cousins and are engaged. She consoles Honoka after she told her about it. For the first week of school, both Honoka and Shizuku evaded Miyuki and Tatsuya. Once Honoka states that "She will not stop loving Tatsuya", Shizuku thinks that her friend has chosen a "thorny road". Shiba Miyuki Miyuki is Shizuku's classmate who Shizuku and Honoka admire. Shizuku becomes close to her and they become friends rather quickly. This trio are the top female students of their year. Shizuku respects and cares about Miyuki as a friend. She even invites her and her brother (and their friends) to her house during summer vacation. She is also considerate towards her feelings about Tatsuya and tries to be fair with Miyuki since they are friends despite trying to help Honoka get to him. Shizuku and Honoka were overconfident of their abilities, believing that no one could beat them. However, Miyuki proved them wrong on the entrance exams. Shizuku bears rivalry towards Miyuki and cannot help but feel despair after losing against Miyuki, acknowledging the great difference in their magic ability and power. Thus, Miyuki is the source of motivation to make her want to become stronger. Chiba Erika Their interactions are rarely shown, but they always interact when Tatsuya and the group gather together. Shizuku becomes Erika's friend quite easily since she doesn't discriminate between Course 1 and Course 2 students. Whenever unexpected things are done by Shizuku that contradict her personality, Erika, with her usual bold actions, points them out. Erika often points out actions that prove Shizuku not being as calm or good-tempered as she appears. They have a close and comfortable friendship that grows as the series progresses. Shizuku is close enough with her for house and vacation invitations like friends always are. Saijou Leonhard Like Erika, Shizuku at first meets him as she follows Honoka as they request to walk with the Shiba siblings to the station. They become close friends at comfortable level that Shizuku also invites him as friend into her house or vacation trips. Because of Leo's frank and earnest attitude, they become comfortable and trusting for each other since Shizuku also share the same traits. Shibata Mizuki Just like Erika and Leo, Mizuki becomes close to Shizuku starting after their first meeting caused by Shiba siblings and continue along their group's hangouts and events that happened during their relationships. They are now close friends that trust each other on a very comfortable level. Yoshida Mikihiko Became known and close to Mikihiko after Mikihiko starts to hanging out with Tatsuya's friends' circle. Shizuku seems to acknowledge his magic power since he takes part in her favorite Nine School Competition's event, Monolith Code. Later on, they are both involved in the Public Morals Committee during their second years in The First High School. Raymond Clark He is among the first male students of the school Shizuku attends during her exchange program that greet her. Shizuku implies how he looks a bit childish for his age but then retorts her own opinion because she recalls that it is just an effect of being with Tatsuya who is too mature for a male student of their age. Shizuku has balanced impressions about him because he knows how to keep proper distance although his behavior is a bit immature in her eyes. She calls him 'Ray' and it seems he is the one that initiated her nickname 'Tear' during her stay in the foreign school. Ray shows interest in Shizuku quite seriously, but unfortunately she is a bit oblivious in that kind of matter, or maybe it is just Shizuku being influenced by the behavior of the friends she has in Japan, their view of the USNA, or because of Tatsuya; it is only brought up in the Visitor Arc and never brought up again afterwards and is not stated clearly. Ray helps Shizuku by giving her information regarding the Vampire Incident that happened in USNA which she sends to Tatsuya as requested. She is oblivious to the identity of Ray as one of the Seven Sages, but still has confidence on his sources. At the end of the Visitor Arc (Vol. 11), she brings a message to Tatsuya from Ray, suggesting that, Ray might have informed her about his identity and his communication with Tatsuya. So far, the Visitor Arc is the only time that Shizuku and Raymond meet.